


Enchanted

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, College AU, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr request, idk really guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: congliz asked:Soooo XD Billdip Au where Dipper is a western country boyish person who moves to NYC to pursue a music career and like, meets Bill In a club? And he writes the song "enchanted", the one that Taylor swift and owl city did? Random idea, he re ya go!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did too much research for this, and didn't put enough ya'll's.....
> 
> In other news it costs $76 to get from Newark to New York (Newark is where the train would've dropped him off, yes i looked this up FOR A FANFICTION FIGHT ME) (Also it would cost me at least $80 to get to new york :(
> 
> FINAL THING, I've been to New York a few times. LIttle Italy is based off my memory. Fight me. But NYAPA IDK what that really is. Roll with it.

One bus and two trains later.

  
Glancing out the window at another hilly landscape, a yawn escapes my mouth. We are thirty minutes away from our destination. New York City. I stretch in my seat and pull out my cell phone; more messages from my classmates in high school. Honestly, what do they do in their spare time?  
  
I pull open Paper.io and begin a new level. Nope. Nope. Nope. Oh well I guess.  
  
It’s been one week since my high school graduation, but I’m on my way to college. I’m the only one who left this early. I applied for Summer classes, in a desperate attempt to get out of town asap. Yeah, I miss home, but I’ve been boarded up in that small town my entire life. I needed a change. And I needed it now.  
  
So here I am. 700 miles away from home, and I don’t even know how to get to my school. My mom is shipping more clothes to my dormitory, so I only have enough outfits to make it a few weeks. I didn’t even get to bring my favorite-  
  
“And to your left, ladies and gentlemen…” Frank Sinatra’s voice came over the PA System, I whipped my head around to see the beautiful skyline of my favorite city on earth. Home.  
  
:)  
  
A man in black pulls my guitar case out of the undercarriage, and hands it off quickly another. I push people aside quickly “That’s mine!!” Someone passes it back and I cradle it, as I wait for them to put my luggage on the sidewalk. I took around at all the hustle and bustle of New Jersey. They can’t take you straight to the big apple people, come on. A Taxi pulls up next to me and my purple suitcase, I throw my things in and clamber in the back with my guitar case.  
  
“Where to kid?” he asks gruffly.  
  
“Oh uh New York Performing Arts Academy please.” The man simply nods and starts the car.   
  
“I hate to be that man, but you do have a way to pay right? Most kids get off those busses with nothing.” He asks.  
  
“Oh, yeah I have…where’s my wallet?” the man turns to give me a sharp look. “No no, I had it in my…” I take a deep breath. ”My mom packed emergency money in case this happened. Can you open the trunk for a moment?” he huffs and pops the trunk, I jump out and fish through a bunch of clothing to the bottom of the case. “HA!” I jump back in the seat and thrust up a pile of money “Here!” he takes it from my hand and counts it.  
  
“Kid, I can get you to Little Italy, but that’s honestly as far as I can get you with this. You’ll have to find your way from there.” I contemplate. I have nowhere to stay, being here is just as bad as being there.  
  
“That’s…fine I guess.” The man nods and takes off. I begin to weight my options.  
  
:)  


I push my luggage to the wall behind me. I’m standing in front of a bakery, Rocco’s? I decided this place looked populated enough. I pull out my guitar and gulp. What else can I do? My battery is dead, and I’m stuck in Little Italy with no money. “There I was once more today, forcing smiles, faking laughs, Same old tired little place…” people glared at me, with good reason. My song made no sense. It was a very VERY rough draft. It was the only song I knew off the top of my head that was mine. I wasn’t about to sing someone elses song for money.  
  
Singing on a street corner for money. Pathetic.

 

But there’s nowhere to go but up. I look up and catch a blonde man looking at me, his eyes shimmering, his head cocked to the side as if examining a rare item. I looked back down, starting to catch a little. I’d never sang for a crowd, especially not one this…judgmental.

 

“Hey! Kid!” I jerk my head up, an officer is standing in front of me, glaring me down.

 

“Oh, uh, officer, good-“

 

“Do you have a permit?” he asked hastily.

 

“A…a permit? I’m just singin-“

 

“You have to have a permit to perform on the streets young man, are you that dense?” he piped.

 

“Oh, permit, no sir I’m not from around here, you see my wallet was stolen and I-“

 

“Quit playing the sob story and pack up. I’m not falling for any of your games. Get off the street, real businesses are trying to make some money here! Scram!” I jumped up and put my guitar up, slinging it over my shoulder. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and pulled. The zipper must’ve caught on something because when I pulled, I felt resistance. I looked behind me to see my clothes strewn all over the place. I jumped down and picked everything up, fighting tears. “Hurry up kid, you’re blocking the sidewalk.” I bit my tongue. I shoved everything in and zipped my bag up, grabbing it and taking off down the street. I heard a remark, but couldn’t be bothered to turn around.

 

A ways down the road, I found myself in a little circular park. I sat down and caught my breath, and looked around. I was lost in a city, where the people expected so little of me, I might as well be at home. I fought back tears again, and pulled my suitcase close, resting my head on the top.

 

“Hey, that officer wasn’t very cool. But…you seem new to this town…” I looked up to meet brown eyes with darker brown eyes. I nod. “Where are you trying to get to?” he asked softly.

 

“New…” I choked a little “NYAPA” I mumble.

 

“Hey now, you’re close. Let me give you a ride.” I give him a stern look. “Oh…stranger danger. Good point. Do you have a phone on you?”

 

“It’s been dead for a few hours, but yeah.” I mumble.

 

“Well, since giving some strange kid a ride in my car, how about you use my phone to call home?” I look up at him, offering it to me. “I’m serious, take it. I’ll hang out till you’re done.” I take it from him gently and dial home. My mother picks up, and all of my strength falls to bits.

 

:)

 

The blonde stranger, named Bill, walks with me to campus. Well he walks me to a subway stop, uses his fancy subway pass to get me on, and takes me to the school. Turns out he goes there as well. We stop at a nearby restaurant for dinner. He pays for my food and jokes that it’s our first date and he doesn’t want me to pay him back. Finally I’m on campus. It’s like the angels have blessed me with its sight. We find a registration table.

 

“Hi! Dipper Pines! I need to check in!” I say quickly, begging for a shower, and a bed to lay in.

 

“Sure thing, Bill you help this freshman find their way?” Bill laughs.

 

“I was headed down here as well, I wanna get settled in before summer classes start.” He said.

 

“Understandable, okay well you…that’s a coincidence. You’re both in the same room! Well that works well for us! Here are your keys and you can head on up, room 206. See you at Welcome in tomorrow! And hey, no harassing the new kid!” he joeks with Bill.

 

“Hey, if I wanted to harass him I would’ve abandoned him in the subway. So, lay off Jack.” He laughs and heads towards the building. “At least your first roommate isn’t a cray killer.” Bill tells me.

 

“Hey, I don’t know you well yet.” He laughs.

 

“Touche little one!”

 

We open our doors and I throw everything into the floor and lay down on the bed. “20 hours on busses, trains, and a subway, I’m done with today. Call me when it’s over.” I grumble.

 

“Now now, get your butt up and get clean. You reek.” I look up.

 

“I do?” I ask.

 

“20 hours on busses, trains, and the subway? Yeah buddy. You do. Go clean up, then you can rest.” I  can’t argue with his logic.

 

:)

 

I find myself in the courtyard after my shower, sitting in the breeze and looking out at a beautiful surrounding. Today has felt like a dream. A dream I would’ve been lost in hadn’t this hero met me crying in a park. It’s almost been enchanting.

 

“Enchanting…”

 

:)

 

“Welcome to NYAPA everyone! Now, only the elite of applicants get to join us for the summer session, and we’d like to see what’s in store for us! So one by one, everyone gets to come up here, and display for us why we are here! Let’s get started.” A chill runs through me. I didn’t bring my song book, all I have is my phone. I don’t even have my guitar or my lucky-

 

“You okay? You look stressed.”  Bill asks softly.

 

“I…omg this is embarrassing. I can’t…” I look at my toes and mumble.

 

“What’s that?” I mumble again “I couldn’t hear you.”

 

“I can’t perform without my lucky cowboy boots.” He busts out into a giggle.

 

“That’s cute. Here.” He reaches behind his neck and pulls off a necklace made of hemp, with a shell at the bottom. “This is my lucky charm. Use it.”

 

“Up next is our returning hero, Bill!!” he smirks.

 

“You’ll do great.” Bill gets up and plugs his phone into the audio system, playing a song with a very strong beat, and before my eyes, the man begins to do ballet to it. It’s graceful, and very trippy. Before I know it, people are clapping and he’s back beside me. “I clearly don’t need it. Take it.” He tells me, wiping sweat from his forehead.

 

“That was breath taking.” He laughs.

 

“You’re telling me!!!”

 

:)

 

“And finally, from small town Mississippi, Dipper! Head on up here kid! Show us what you’ve got.” I stand up shakily and sit on a stool.

 

“Um…hi… I don’t have my guitar on me right now-“

 

“Here kid, use mine!” a red headed girl says, handing him her dark oak acoustic. “It’s standard tuned!” she added.

 

“Oh, thank you. I didn’t expect this, you’re a life saver.” She gave me thumbs up. “Okay so uh, I actually just finished this yesterday, and it’s the only song I have written on my phone so you’ll have to deal with the work in progress, sorry!” I take a deep breath and meet eyes with Bill. He winks at me.

 

“ _There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you”_

I stand up and bow, receiving tons of screaming and applause. I guess I have finally found home.

 

:)

 

“That song was fantastic!” Bill yells, throwing his hands up in the air “Such improvement from the other day!”

 

“Thanks haha, I was just inspired and it worked out well!” I keep walking, then notice he stopped.

 

“What inspired you?” he asked.

 

“Oh…” I mumble a reply.

 

“What was that?” he asks with a smirk. I mumble my reply again. “Did you just say me?” I blush.

 

“Yeah.” As I look back up, he grabs me by the waist and kisses me. I’m taken aback at first, then I kiss back.

 

“Well, I’m enchanted by you too freshie. Now let’s go back to the dorm, your song has inspired a dance!” he sprints off without me, I touch my lips. My first kiss. “COME ON!”

 

“Oh, okay, yeah.” And I smile. This can be home after all.


End file.
